


England Document, England, and Germany # 2

by Keassa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: Hetalia Fanfiction, I own nothing.Rated Eighteen-year-old, and upStill two Men having a relationship, sex, drugs, as well as other things in here, not for young Children.Do not like do not read, for those who do like enjoy.





	1. A Wake Once More

I the Nation England, had to start new from where I left off in the last part kind of hard not to, as I wrote before, this is my telling for me, and no one else, I am not going to make this proper at all, this is just to help me sort out my own thoughts, so here we go.  
I laid in an un known bed not able to move, it was like I was a wake yet, a sleep at the same time, an odd feeling in deed, I could have thought some one I know was talking to me, about random things but, I could not really tell in the state I was in, I hate listening to them as they cry, and I am un able to do nothing for this one.  
I was finally able to move my own hand, in what seem like forever, holding who ever it was, that just made them cry louder from my actions, I was trying to make them feel better, not worse.  
I thought it had to be one of my Adopted Twins Son Alfred America, he was all ways acting like every little thing was the end of the world, and was loud about it as well, not like his quiet younger Twin Brother Mathew Canada, both of them Nations, now for some one who is all ways going on that he is the Hero, Alfred sure makes a lot of noise over the oddest of things, wanting me to fix his own problems for him, I wish he would do it him self some times, I might be the Parent yet, I get tired of his continue Monster under the bed act, most of all at his age. Why cannot he deal with it him self once in a while?  
"Alfred what is the matter now? It better be important, un like the last time, when it clearly had not been." I snapped at who I thought is America.  
I had been laying on the bed with my eyes closed, so I did not know who it was, I opened my eyes, to see far to blue eyes look at me, as well as blond hair, wrong one, I am sure Germany, the Nation, was going to be mad at me for that as well, not that I blame him, I would be pissed if it had been me.  
"Germany?" I asked confused. "What is wrong?"  
"Nothing now you are a wake again."  
Again? I thought to my self.  
"You are a wake again, that is all that matters, you are fine now, you will be fine, I work again, I do not work with out you, I need you to argue with, no else to fight, just you, I would be nothing with out you, I have nothing."  
I just listened as Germany, ranted to me, I was confused about what he was going on about, right at that moment.  
"You saved me?" I growled at Germany. "Why did you not let me die?"  
I remember what happened, why I was in the Hospital, not at Germany's, Home, with him.  
"I wont let you go, not the first time on the Mountain, even now, or ever, I need you!"  
"Is every thing fine in here?" The Human Nurse asked me.  
"Get Out!" Both Germany, and I snapped at her.  
I put my hand, in to Germany's, hair, pulling him closer to me, "I need you to."  
I managed to kiss my Lover Germany, before the Human Doctor entered the Hospital Room.  
"Pardon me Nations, I need to look over England, to make sure he is all right now that he is a wake."  
"Do not go far German." I whispered in his ear.  
My penis was pain fully hard, in need of Germany's, mouth yet, I would not say that out loud, most of all when it was not just my Lover, and I.  
"Get off of me so the Doctor can look me over you young fool."  
Germany, smiled his small smile at me before, he got off of me. "Admit you are just up set because, as all ways I am on top of you."  
"Never."  
I watch Germany, as he walked out of the Hospital Room.  
"You are very lucky." The Human Doctor told me.  
"How so?" I asked the Human Doctor.  
"To have some one who really loves you like he does."  
"Yes I really am."


	2. While It Is Just Us

I the Nation England, waited for my Lover Germany, the Nation, to return to the Hospital Room, I was currently staying in until I was well enough to be re leased, Germany, told me he needed food, and not the kind I was after, so I had to wait until he re turned once more.  
I watched as Germany, leaned against the door, watching me.  
"Are you going to come in, or stand at the door like a fool?"  
"Are you going to try, and have sex with me again?"  
"How? Un less you come to me, and we both know how stubborn you can be."  
Germany, shook head as he walked in to the room, "Like that has ever stopped you from getting what you want, the Doctor told you need to rest, you are still healing."  
I need to get Germany, to come over to me. But how was I going to do that?  
I leaned out of the Hospital Bed, just far enough to make Germany, think I was going fall, he had moved closer to stop me from fallen out, I grabbed a hold of him began to kiss him, pulling him on top of me.  
"This is not resting."  
"I will sleep better."  
I wrapped my legs around Germany's, hips, so he could go no where, as I started to grinned my hard penis, against his penis feeling him getting harder.  
"You never fight fair. Do you?"  
"Not where you are concerned I do not."  
I moved my hand down Germany's, pants, un doing his zipper, so I could get his hard penis out better, I moved my ass so his penis was lined up with my ass hole.  
"I need you right now, I cannot wait, do not make me beg for you."  
"I do not have any lube. Any idea how much this is going to hurt you? I do not want to hurt you."  
"Then take it slow."  
"I do not want hurt you."  
"And I do not want to beg for you."  
I kissed Germany, as he finally entered my ass hole, as slow as he was able, it was an odd mix of pain, and pleasure, he stopped after he was all the way in my ass.  
"Are you fine for me to keep going?"  
I nodded my head yes to him.  
"Say yes I need to hear you tell me you are fine, or I am stopping right now."  
"Yes Ludwig I am fine enough for you keep going."  
Germany, kept his movements in, and out of my ass, slow, I tried to get him to go faster, with his thrusting of his penis yet, he made sure to continue at the pace he had been, I could not get over how wounder full I felt when I finally cum, it felt as though my entire being had felt it, body, and soul, I really love Germany, so taking it slow for a change with him felt perfect, how else can I put it.  
"I put on a condom. I am guessing you like that?"  
I clung to my Lover Germany, un able to do any thing else, until my brain was working once more.  
"That felt wow." Was all I was able to tell Germany. "Why do we not do it that way more often?"  
"Well you like being on top, as long as it is you I do not mind."  
"Now I am tired. Can we just stay like this?"  
"If you are fine like this, then I am fine as well."  
Well it was just Germany, and I we just stay wrapped up in each other.


	3. Trying To Make It up For My Own Lacking

I the Nation England, had been able to finally go Home to my own Island Nation after, being re leased from the Hospital in my Lover Germany's, the Nation, own Nation, I been in the Hospital for three months when I had woken once more, I was in the fake sleep for two months before then, I kept getting sex or, as I see it make love with my love Germany, I just tell him, it would help me get my strength up faster making me better sooner, I would have to talk Germany, in to have sex with me ever time, he would inform me, he did want to hurt me even more, for a Born Weapon, Germany, is far to gentle with every one, which all so is my self, I do not under stand why he puts up with me my own actions towards him, I am not nice to him, as he is me yet, he never hurts me back, in the way I hurt him, he insults me but, never touches me, out of worry he will hurt me, more then he would mean to right then, personally I do not know why Germany, loves me as much as he does, we have nothing in common yet, he loves me, as I love him, which is why his sharp words hurt so much, when I say, he is my every thing, I would leave the world to burn if that would keep Germany, safe but, I know I would lose my love Germany, to the world if I did, and I cannot lose him, not him, never him.  
I kept Germany, close to me, when we were both Home, on my own Island Nation, once more, I used my health as my reason, never telling him different, the truth I just need Germany, near me, my pride is why I could not tell him different, I England have a pride problem, and like every thing else my love Germany, puts up with it, I would have him read out my letters to me, he has wounder full reading voice, I all so have him write out my letters, as well as my own notes, Germany, and I would make love before bed, leaving our shared bath for morning, it would be a waste of time bathing before bed, due to the fact we would be dirty from our night play.  
During one of our night time fun, Germany, was reading one of his own books to me, in my Office, he was stand while I sat in my chair, I stood up walked up behind Germany, rubbing my hard penis, against his ass.  
"England?" Germany, sounded worry for me.  
"I am fine." I licked his ear, "Keep reading, I am listening."  
I walked Germany, towards my office desk, while he try to continue to read to me, he put his book on my desk still reading to me, as I worked his pants below his hips, taking his hard penis in to my hand rubbing him off, I needed to stop long enough to low my own pants, so I could get my hard penis, in to his tight ass, it did not take me long to cum in his ass, as he was making him self even tighter with his ass, working my penis, which made me cum even faster.  
"Old man having a hard time keeping up." Germany, asked me, in a teasing tone.  
"It been to long since I been in your ass."  
"What only over three months."  
"See to long. Where you not reading to me?"  
He tighten his ass, over my penis, on purpose.  
"If you want me to I can keep reading."  
Germany, tried to move so I had to pull my penis, out of his ass, I rested my head, on his should.  
"Do you not dare."  
"Dare what?" Germany, asked me, tighten his ass, around my penis.  
Germany, could always get me going.  
"Going on four months, since I had you under me, far to long, now that I am starting to feel better, I am going to make it up to you."  
"You better."  
I spent the rest of the night with Germany, trying to make up for my lacking. How could I not? I really do love Germany, after all.


	4. Sorry Is Not Enough

I the Nation England, one morning woken up with out my Lover Germany, the Nation, we were staying at my own Island Nation, in our own Home, our Home is a little Wooden Cabin, in the middle of the forest, that my love Germany, seem to favour above any other, so we chose to make it just our own, I woke with out my Germany, in my arms were he been sleeping, I found that odd, so I looked around our Home, to see if I could find him any where, I grown worried the longer I could not find him, I felt much better when I found a note he had left me, I it read.  
'Gone out for needed Coffee, you have Tea, yet no Coffee you Jerk.'  
I began to worry a new the longer Germany, took to come Home once more, he was never gone this long, I called Germany's, cell, no answer, I waited what I deemed long enough for him to call me back before, using my Magic to port me, to his older Brother Prussia, the Nation, Home, and Nation, I was hoping he gone to Prussia's, I would be fine with Germany, trying to leave me once more, Germany, and I, would work things out, we all ways do, and I knew we all ways would, that is love, that is what we have.  
I kept banging on Prussia's, door until Prussia, him self had answered, shirt less, leaning his shoulder against the door frame, so I could not get past him.  
"What do you want at this hour England? I am not my Baby Brother, I have no care for you."  
"I am here hoping so is Germany, I need to speak to him."  
Prussia, shrugged his shoulder at me in the same way his Brother Germany, would. "Left you did he?"  
"If he is here I need to talk to him."  
"Why? So he can just end up in my Home, again, you are no good for my baby Brother, now do him a favourer, and leave him a lone, you are no good for him."  
"I know all of this Prussia, I would let him go if I could yet, I cannot, I just cannot let him go, I try yet, I all ways end up begging Germany, Home once more, I would let him go if I could, no matter what I do, I just cannot, I love Germany, too much."  
"I am not going to help you find my baby Brother, English, if you miss place him," Prussia, leaned forward his face, very close to my own face. "That is on you not me now go all ready."  
I left as Prussia, told me to yet, I burn down Prussia, Home before, I did, no one tells me what to do, not ever, I knew my Adopted Son Mathew Canada, the Nation, would be around to help Prussia, poor Boy seem to love his Prussia, as much as I do Germany, in that way we perfectly under stood each other.  
A week had gone by, and my every thing Germany, was still missing, I felt as though my world to was just done, I had no clue how my Lover Germany, had been able to handle me being gone from him for so long, he really was stronger then I ever was, I answered my cell after the second ring.  
"Hello?" I said, as calm as I was able to.  
"England, it is Prussia, I found my baby Brother, France, has him."  
"I thought you were not going to help me find Germany?"  
"Un less you want another war to deal with because of France, you better get my baby Brother a way from France or I will, and then you will have your un wanted Third War, making my baby Brother leave you again, so you better go, and get him a way from France, and now England!!"  
That fucker hung up the phone on me after that.  
I chose to drive Germany's, armor car, no one was going to bother me if I did, I was still to ill from trying to kill my self, so I needed to not use up my energy for my Magic, just in case I needed it for dealing with France, a Nation, my self, I took the fastest root to France's, Nation, and Home.  
I got out of Germany's, car after, I was finally in France, no one dared stop me, as I walked in to France's, Home, and down to his personal Dungeon, where I was sure he was keeping Germany, I felt so much better when I saw for my self, he was a live, and not dead, I would have killed France, with out a second thought if he was dead.  
I opened the cell, putting Germany, over my shoulder, so it would be easier for me to carry him out, and to his own car, I gently opened his car door, placing him in the passenger seat, bulked him in, kissed his forehead, I am sure it was the only part of him that was not hurt at that moment, then I closed his car door, getting in to his car driver side, and driving a way, using my Magic to burn down all of Paris as I did so.  
"England? You are not Prussia, I did not think you carried enough to save me England."  
That hurt me, a lot.  
"I will never let you go, now, not ever." I told Germany.  
"Thank you Arthur."  
"For?"  
"Every thing." Germany, then closed his eyes, as though he was a sleep.


	5. The Safest Place For Us

I the Nation England, choose the Nation Basch Switzerland, Germany's, the Nation, and I's own Son, own Nation, and Home, to take my Lover Germany, I thought it the safest place, for both of us to hide, while tending to an almost dead Nation, Germany, of all Nations, if he died, I would follow, due to the fact I would take my own life, there is no me with out Germany, so would all of the Nations under my self, they would be killed of by the Europe Nations, after all Germany, is Family, and Family first, France, a Nation, would be killed last, so he would live long enough to know what he had done, kill his Family.  
Mathew Canada, the Nation, and my own Adopted Son, would be safe, he is now seen as Prussia's, the Nation, so no matter what my Son Mathew does, he is safe, and he would be blame less for France's, own actions, all because of Prussia, one of the rare times I was thank full Mathew, was with the old Gods believer, that fact would save him.  
I all ways put Family first, one of the things the Europe Nations, and my self agree on, we do not under stand each other about most of the things but, in that we get one other, this is why I my self am still a live, and well.  
I try to hate my Lover Germany, yet I love the Wild Nation, who save me all those Eons ago, on his older Brother Prussia's, the Nation, Mountain top, and Germany, him self who keeps my life any thing but, boring, this Boy, this Youth, who I have very little in common with, came in to my life, and now wont get out of it, keeps showing up at my own Island, him self, he does not tell me to give up my own God, or those who do, he never wants me to be any one but, me, this Nation, who believe in the old Gods, three of them, he believes three Gods form the World, not just one God, and the three Gods are Brothers, which is why he believes so strongly Family first, he never ask me to change to his Gods, and I will not ask him to change to my own God, I want Germany, to be him self, this is why I love him, so much, same reasons he loves me, I am just me, and I do what I can with that.  
I was in my head most of the way to Germany, and I's, Son Basch's own Nation, which is why Spain, the Nation, had found us during our drive, I was not worried about Germany, it is Spain after all, and those two are very good Friends, Spain just seems to put up with me, Germany, woke up long enough to help me lose his Friend, before going back to sleep once more, I was just happy he was well enough to do that, that meant my fighter Germany, would be just fine, I need to know that, I do not work with out him either, it is odd how we are.  
I am very thank full, when Germany, and I, made it to our Son's Switzerland's, Nation, it was like a Fort built in to his mostly Mountain Nation, if any one cause him trouble my normally help full with any one else Son, would happily kick your ass, he held his own very well, I was proud of him. How could I not be? As I drove Germany's, car, up to the borders Guards check point which had been set up for the Human's who need some where safe to go during all the Wars, and not just the World Wars, yet all of the past Wars big, and small, no matter who the Humans were, they were welcome there, until they where well enough to go Home once more, even the Nations them selves had to fallow the rules, to keep all the Humans safe while there, which includes us his own Parents, which I agree with, our Son Basch really makes me proud, I step out of Germany's, car, to wait with the Guards until our Son him self could come to let us in, after all we our the main Powers, cannot be to care full, our Son would want to make sure it really was us, and no one else calming to be, so Germany, and I, wait.  
I stood out side of Germany's, car, as I waited for Switzerland, to get out of his jeep, Basch really loves that kind of car, Basch walked over to me, crossing his arms, over his chest, nodding his head, in a quick greeting.  
"So Mom's here too?"  
That is what Basch normally calls his Birth Nation, Germany, he knows Germany, does not like it yet, he does it all the same, to mostly get back at him.  
"In his car, he could not get out, and greet you, he is to beat up at this moment."  
Basch shock his head, as though we both crazy, personally I think we are past crazy, he walked over to Germany's, car, knocked on the driver side window, which went down with a push of a button, my love Germany, has all the best toys, Germany, looked at our Son, he had not even moved from the passenger side of his car, Basch leaned in to the car, so he could talk with his own Birth Nation.  
"Wow I know you two like it ruff when you have sex, but this is to far even for the pair of you, really Mom."  
Switzerland, step out of the way after, he saw for him self who was in the car, I opened the driver side door of Germany's, car, and got in to his car, Germany, had said my Nation's name, before grabbing my shirt, and kissing me, I became hard, as he such on my tongue.  
"I am going to make you finish what you started as soon as you feel better."  
"You better."  
"I am still here!"  
"Pay back Boy for calling me Mom again."  
"I am never getting that out of my head, moments like this I hate you both."  
"You better keep your word to me England."  
"Still here!" Switzerland, said, as he gotten back in to his own Jeep.  
"If you want to go back to your own Brother Prussia, I will take you my self." I informed Germany.  
"Do you want me to leave?" Germany, asked me.  
"No."  
"Then I will stay with you."  
I nodded my head at Germany, very happy about that fact, as I drove us after our own Son Basch, to his own Home, he help carry Germany, in side, and to one of the rooms, so I could take care of him, Switzerland, was mostly out of the room, when he stopped, a up to some thing smile clearly on his lips.  
"Mommy and Dad are Home!" Switzerland, yelled, and loudly, before sticking his tongue out at Germany, leaving us a lone in the room.  
"I will get you back for that!" Germany, yelled after Switzerland.  
"Will you two just stop? You are to badly hurt to get any one back you fool of a Nation." I told both Germany, and Switzerland.  
"The longer I wait the better the pay back I think up, so that works to." Germany, told me.  
"Who is more crazy here you, or me for loving you? Now get some rest." I could not help but, asked Germany.  
"So you are going to make me wait? The one who would not sleep until after I had sex with you."  
"Yes I am."  
"Mean."  
"I am that as well."  
We went back, and forth like that, he really was to hurt for any thing else, right then.  
Have I said how much I love Germany, so I was going to make sure he was well enough first, then I would have sex with him, no sooner, even though he beg the whole time for me to.


	6. For Ever Yours

I the Nation England, had finally gone back to my own Nation Island, and our own Home, with my Lover Germany, the Nation, I gotten Coffee for Germany, due to the fact of how much he loves the stuff, we have Tea that taste like Coffee, yet my love Germany, will not drink it un less he has to, that youth can be such a child.  
I brewed Germany's, Coffee the way he likes, walked to were he would be reading his book out side, I just stood there enjoying the sight of him, he is perfection, not just were his well tone body is concerned, yet in he keeps up with his learning, as well as his fighting training, to him you really need both to survive.  
Germany, smiled that small smile of his, that gets me going ever time, I walked over to where he was sitting in the grass reading his novel, I handed him his Coffee before sitting behind Germany, leaned his back against my chest, marking his book so he would not lose his place, putting his book down next to him, taking his Coffee sipping his warm drink.  
"You really make it hard to hate you mein Tod." Germany, told me.  
Mein Tod is German, and in English means my Death.  
"That is good to hear, at least I know I am doing some thing right."  
I leaned forward smelling Germany, he all ways had an odd sent of Earth to him, which adds to the turn on of my wildling, I just begun to tease my Lover Germany, when my Human Tenant walked over to us, cleared his throat in order to get our action.  
"It better be important." I snapped at my Human Tenant.  
"France, and Italy, are here to see you my Nation England."  
"I am going to kill France." Germany, informed me.  
"I just might help." I told Germany. "Are you coming? Try not to hurt France."  
"No worries England, I will not hurt your Husband, or love France, maybe I will go back to Italy, as he keeps asking me to. Will that make you happy England?"  
"Your one of many?" I ask Germany, clearly he was looking for a fight with me right then.  
"You really do not know me very well at all do you?" I heard more hurt, then anger in Germany's, tone, as he spoke. "I have only ever had sex with just you, and Italy . . ."  
"I was your First." I told Germany.  
"I am your one of many, every one keeps reminding me, the thought of you having sex with any other Nation makes me sick, I cannot make my self hate you, England, I have try yet, I still love you, I have a hard time staying mad at you, forget hating you, that is never some thing I can do, I tell my self, you do not love me as I love you, I try to tell my self you are all wrong for me, yet you are all I want Arthur."  
I turned to look at my Lover Germany, taking his down cast face gently in my hands, so he had to look me in my eyes, I could happy die in those far to blue eyes of his.  
"I have all ways love you Ludwig, ever since I first had a taste of true sin, a lone, on your older Brother Prussia's, Mountain, ever since I had you, a moment with you I can barely re call, yet I cannot seem to forget, it is an odd feeling, to feel, as only you can make me feel, I would never take back that moment that lead me to sin, that lead me to you, I cannot make me not love you, I to have try not to love you, yet I do just love you Ludwig."  
"See I am no longer angry at you Arthur."  
"I am happy to hear that." I really am.  
I gently kissed Germany's, lips, thank full he kissed me back.  
"My Nation?" My Human Tenant intruded.  
"Cannot you see I am busy."  
"France, is waiting for you, and knowing your own busy, will last a while, I am the same when my own is mad at me, so I under stand my Nation, yet you have me here to reminded you of these things until you see to it, your own orders my Nation."  
"Fine I will see to France." I informed my Human Tenant.  
I kissed my Lover Germany, before walking in the direction of the Seating Room, Germany, had added in just for moments like this, it was more like a small Library, then a room to greet our Guest in, Germany, had been keeping step behind me, which I was thank full for, as I walked in to our Seating Room, I glanced at Italy, a Nation, worried if I did more then that, I would kill Germany's, ex Lover, I did not care that Germany, chose me over Italy, or that Germany, was with Italy, while Germany, was not with me, I hate the fact that Whore Italy, touch my love Germany, how dare he, my want to have Italy, dead, was more then any other Nation, who is a threat to the Nations who trust me with their own protection, this is why I rarely spoke with Italy, during the Wars, when he was in our prison, due to the fact I worried I would kill him for that reason a lone, which was not reason enough, I looked at France, a Nation, who sat next to Italy, as though he own every thing, that fool owns nothing, after the two World Wars, he owes me so much money, that of which I will never get back from France, so as I see it, France, does not own France.  
"What can Germany, and I do for you France?" I acted like Italy, was not even in the room.  
"I am not signing the Paper Work you sent me, my Angleterre, you will get bored of that Putain, and come back to me, you all ways do."  
Angleterre, is French, in English means England.  
Putain, is French, in English means Whore.  
I walked over to France, after I saw my Germany, flinch, he rarely shows emotion, so I was mad that France, had up set Germany, to that point with his words, that where meant to hurt me, not him, I stood up, out of my own chair, walked over to France, I hit him hard enough a cross his face to knock him out of his seat, I stood over him, as he held his face in his hand, looking at me as through I was the one who had been wrong, how dare he.  
"Do you not talk about my Germany, that way, and I am your nothing, get that through your head, I own you France, not the other way around, or do you need another beating from me, I hate you, I love Germany, not you France, get that through your head, now if you will not sign the Paper Work, I will take you to Court, now I have Photos my Germany, gave me to use against you, of you France, and Italy, having sex, in Germany's, Home, he knows the truth about you Italy, and it was not me the information was going to, yet France, and it was you Italy, who had told France, every thing."  
"Ludwig?" Italy, asked Germany, looking to see if it was true.  
"I am Germany, to you Italy, do not call me by my given name ever again, we are no longer Friends, I am with England, now, I love England, as he love me."  
"England, only ever loves England, he will get bored of you as well, as France, told you, England, will go back to France, as he all ways does, Ludwig, when he tosses you out, I Italy, will be there to take you back, I will see you then." With that Italy, turn, showing him self out of our Home.  
"I will see you after you are done with Germany, my Angleterre."  
I could hear Germany's, breathing picking up, quickly, I turned to face Germany, he was bent over trying to make him self breath, properly once more, he told me about his attacks, as Germany's, call this, he gets self hating thoughts through his head, and then his breathing goes to fast, he feels safe to have them around me, he knows I wont hurt him, I rubbed his back.  
"Please breath with me." I told Germany, hoping get through to him.  
After what seem to long for Germany, to come back to him self, I step in front of Germany, took his face in my hands kissing him, his breath had finally slowed, as I did that, I was so happy he had come back to me, he kissed me back, I was thank full for that as well, I was worried he would hit me that time, not that I would blame Germany, if he did, I would hit me to, he lifted him self up on to my lap, grinding against my pain fully hard penis.  
"I want you Arthur, I want to feel you in me, I need to feel all of you."  
"Now?"  
"Now."  
"If that is what my Ludwig wants. How can I tell you no?"  
I lowered Germany's, pants, so I could finger his ass, I was shocked when he grabbed my hand, as though I had done some thing wrong, he let my hand go, keeping his far to blue eyes on my own green eyes, moving so my penis, went in to his not ready for me ass, he began to move up, and down my very hard penis, he kept going not slowing his actions.  
"Are you fine?" I asked Germany.  
"I told you I need to feel you, all of you, so shut up all ready."  
Germany, kissed me, sucking on my tongue, as he did so, I was not wearing a condom at that moment, so I cum in his ass with out one.  
"I do not have a condom on Ludwig."  
"What did I tell you about shutting up?"  
Germany, lifted him self up, as though he was getting off of me, before ramming him self down on my penis once more, Germany, pushed me down, so he was on top of me, as I lay under him he kept moving, so my penis was still in his ass, he ran his hands over my chest, before I could say any thing else, he had tightened his ass over my penis making me cum once more.  
I spent the night reminding my love Germany, I was right there, and I was not going to leave him.


	7. I Finally Was Able To Leave France

I the Nation England, hates the fact that during the Cold War between Russia, the Nation, and I, that I could not see my Lover Germany, the Nation, as much as I want to, I was thank full that Germany, had agreed to stay at our Home, on my own Island Nation, so it made it easier to visit him, when I was Home once more, I was finally able to leave France, a Nation, at the end of the Cold War, I had gone back to our Home to tell my Lover Germany, the surprise I kept to just me, I look around our Home for Germany, I was worried when I could not find him any where, next I looked for my Human Tenant, who I paid to stay here, to help keep Germany, safe, I found my Human Tenant, in the sun room cleaning up the books, I was sure Germany, could not have been gone that long.  
"Where is Germany?" I asked my Human Tenant.  
"My Nation, Germany, left with his older Brother Prussia, both Nations, which is why I could not stop the Brothers from leaving together, after Prussia's, visit was done, I do believe back to your Son's Nation Canada, I am un sure why Germany, left you this time, he told me nothing, and took nothing, do not worry, I do not think he really left."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well he took nothing, so he will be Home once more my Nation, worry not."  
Leave it to Prussia, the Nation, to get in the way of my own plans, he was all ways like that, I would have to wait until the up coming G8 Meeting, to tell my Lover Germany, that I finally left France, Germany, and I, can get married, it was the fact I had to wait to tell him, I want to tell him now, I had made plains to make every thing perfect, for when I did, I do not know what I would do if Germany, really left me, I need him as I need the air I breath, I really would be nothing with out him.


	8. Not Home With Out You Germany

I the Nation England, followed my Lover Germany, the Nation, in to the Wash Room, before the G8 Meeting was to began, I need him right then, and could not wait any long to see him, I locked the main door, so no one else could come in, I grabbed a hold of Germany, pinning him under me.  
"England?" He knows I hate it when he calls me that.  
"You left, and did not even tell me."  
"I left because I was told you were now married to another Nation, I left you so you may be with who ever that Nation is, now let me up England, we have a meeting to attend, and you your current marriage to get back to, I am done waiting for you, you clearly do not want me, now get off of me, before I get you off."  
I let go off his wrists, sitting up slightly. "I just left France, I have no time to get married, you may see the Paper Work between France, and I, your self Germany, to see I am telling you the truth."  
"Then why are you still keeping us from all the rest of the Nations?"  
"That is on me."  
I took a hold of my Lover Germany's, wrist pulling him up with me, I un locked the main door, walking with him all the way to the Meeting Room, I kiss him in front of all the Nations, who were there tending the G8 Meeting.  
"See I told you they were together Alfred, now pay up." France, a Nation, said to my Adopted Twin Sons America, a Nation.  
I let my Lover Germany, go moving a way from him, "Now sit where you are suppose to Germany, or I will have my way with you, other Nations here or not."  
After the meeting was finally over I walked towards Germany, being teased by his older Brother Prussia, the Nation, about Germany, and I, were not together, and he got a yes from Mathew Canada, the Nation, Prussia, normally calls my Adopted Twin Sons Canada, his little Birdy, as long as my little Mathew is happy with Prussia, that is all I really want, I wait for my Germany, to be a lone, to walk the rest of the way to him.  
"When will you be Home once more? You are the reason it is Home, please come Home." I beg Germany.  
"I will be Home after Prussia, and Canada's Wedding, I just need to sort my self out, then I will be Home, all right England." Germany, tells me.  
"That is fine."  
I sat in my meeting chair, in the G8 Meeting Room, not having the energy to walk right then, Germany's, and I's, Son, Wales, the Nation, walked over to me, stopping in front of me.  
"Do not worry, my other Daddy will be Home once more, he all ways comes Home." Wales, told me.  
My other Daddy, is what Wales, calls Germany.  
"I know."  
I let Wales, help me up, so we would be able to go back Home, back to my Island Nation.


	9. The Wedding I Never Want To Attend

I the Nation England, went to my Adopted Twin Sons Mathew Canada, the Nation, for his own Wedding to my life long Enemy, Prussia, the Nation, my little Mathew asked me to give him a way for his Wedding, he asked me over the phone knowing me all to well to simply send a letter, so here I was, as all ways for my own Children, as the rest of my Children, I am very proud of Mathew, I was his only Family who had shown, his real Father, France, a Nation, could not be bothered to show, as all ways use less, Mathew's Twin Brother Alfred America, was not showing up either, due to the fact he did not want to ruin his own Brother happiest day, by beating up his soon to be Husband, he saw him before the day, and said he would see Mathew once more after the day, yet his Brother should be happy on his own Wedding day, so he was sitting this one out, so that just left me, his only none Family attending this important day, I was very happy my little Mathew had grown up in to a Man, even more happy he asked me to give him a way, I would not miss this day either way, I was very happy for my Son, even though he was marry Prussia, of all Nations, yet as I stood behind my Son who stood dressed in front of a full mirror, I was missing him so very much, I felt as I did when I took him back to his own Nation, he was right here, safe, and sound, yet I miss him as though he was else where, it really is a odd feeling, to feel.  
I walked in to the Room, looking at an all ready crying Mathew, he really does have a soft heart, that is what I love the most about Mathew.  
"What did Prussia do, and may I kill him for it?"  
Mathew turned to face me putting his head, on to my shoulder crying as I held him, safely in my arms. "You are here? I am so happy to see you, I am just worried Prussia, did not show."  
"I am not that lucky, worry not your Prussia, is here, now turn around so I can help you get ready for this day, and may it be far better then my own."  
"You have Germany, now, I am sure he will make all of this worth it."  
"He all ready has." I told Mathew, he finally stop crying, turning to face his full mirror once more.  
I help my little Mathew finish getting ready. "Thank you Daddy."  
"As all ways you are very welcome, you should go now, un less you want to leave now, it is all good with me, most of all going out the back door now."  
My Little Mathew kiss my cheek. "I really do love you Daddy."  
"Is that a no then? That is fine I will wait until you come back to your senses, and leave your Prussia, now get going your soon to be Husband is waiting for you."  
My little Mathew seem to be more of him self once more, which made me feel better.  
I stood in the door way, of the Church my little Mathew was getting married in, and waited, if I walked him to his soon to be Husband, I was sure I really would beat Prussia, on his Wedding Day, I did not want to up set my Son, so I stood, and waited.  
I walked over to my little Mathew, after the Priest asked, who gives this one a way.  
"I do." I answered, I took a hold of my Son Mathew's hand, holding his hand in my own hand, before telling him. "You are all ways welcome Home, when ever you come to your sense, and leave that one, you need not wait we can go now, my car is out front."  
"My baby Brother Germany's, car you mean." Prussia, correct me.  
"Germany is mine, there for his things are mine as well." I glared at Prussia, as I talk to him, then turned I looked at my little Mathew once more, before talking to him. "We can leave now, my car waits out side, you need not wait to come Home, you are all ways welcome there."  
My little Mathew put his hand on my cheek. "It is all right, I will be all right, I love you too Daddy." He kissed my forehead, as soon as he was done talking.  
I nodded my head at my little Mathew, putting his hand on to Prussia's, the hardest thing I have ever done, I turned on my heel walked out of the room, knowing I would hurt Prussia, if I did not do that.  
"How an English crashes a party." I heard Prussia, say, as I walked a way.  
"You have no idea." My little Mathew told Prussia.  
I waited until the after Wedding party, to see my little Mathew off, I took his hand walked him to the dance floor began to dance with my little Mathew, singing to him as I dance with him.  
Got to hold on easy as I let you go  
Going to tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you all ready know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in a blanket, so soft, and warm  
You have had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born  
You are beautiful baby, from the out side in  
Chase your dreams but, all ways know  
The road that will lead you home once more  
Go on, take on this old world but, to me  
You know you will all ways be my little one  
When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you  
I turned around, and you have all most grown  
Sometimes when you are a sleep  
I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk a way, I hear you say  
Daddy love you more  
You are beautiful baby, from the out side in  
Chase your dreams but, all ways know  
The road that will lead you home once more  
Go on, take on this old world but, to me  
You know you will all ways be my little one  
Some day some boy will come, and ask me for your hand  
But, I will not say yes to him  
Un less I know he is the half that makes you whole  
He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he will say that he is in love  
But, between you, and me, he will not be good enough  
You are beautiful baby, from the out side in  
Chase your dreams but, all ways know  
The road that will lead you home once more  
Go on, take on this old world but, to me  
You know you will all ways be my little one  
I kissed my little Mathew's forehead, before I talked to him. "If he ever hurts you."  
"I will call you Daddy."  
"You better."  
I had to let my Son Mathew go once more, an action that never be came easier, no matter the reason behind it.  
I showed my self out of the Dance Hall, simply stood there trying to enjoy the feeling of the wounder full Canadian weather, yet at that point I just felt empty, a feeling I all ways will hate, I heard a car engine rev at me, loudly, turned to tell who ever it had been off, felt much better when, I saw which stupid youth it had been, Germany, rolled his car window down, looking me up, and down.  
"Going my way sexy."  
I let my self in to the passenger side of Germany's, car. "Shut up, and drive."  
"Yes Sir." Germany, told me, as he drove his car.  
I had no clue where Germany, and I were going, nore did I really care, at that moment, I was with my Lover Germany, once more, that was all that matter to me.


	10. Pardon?

I the Nation England, had been driven in my Lover Germany's, the Nation, car, back to his own Home Nation, we sat on the hill side watching the sun set, it was an amazing site, I was worry my Lover Germany, was plaining on leaving me, after he had stay with his older Brother Prussia, the Nation, in the Nation of my Adopted Twin Sons Mathew Canada, the Nation, I had been living with Germany, since before the Cold War, with Russia, the Nation, had started, just after the Second World War, over Fourth-five-years, I have been living with Germany, now, the longest I been with any Nation, I was not really with my now ex-Husband France, a Nation, that was long a go before, when I was having sex with other Nations, I have been only having sex with Germany, since he be came my Lover, I do not want any other Nation, just Germany.  
So as Germany, and I sat park in his car, like a pair of youths, I was scared, me the Nation England, scared, I was getting left by my love Germany, I did not expect his next question.  
"England will you marry me?"  
'What?!' I thought.  
"Pardon?" I had asked Germany.  
"You are no loner with France, so that is no longer a problem, thanks to me, you are welcome." Germany, told me, glancing at me, in a teasing manner.  
"What about us all ways fighting each other, and all ways being on opposites sides, and you enjoying having me to fight with?"  
"I am still going to argue with you England, and I will enjoy the fact you argue back, I do not think that will change about us, most of the reasons you have correct over the years, you no longer allow slaves, they now have min wage, which makes me very happy, I do not care you are still under the Single God, I never have, or will, I know you do not care that I have three Gods, it is how I do things that matter to you, as I see it with you, I know this is more like a business transaction, then a real want to be married, the last time I try to be some one else's wish, well you know where that go me with Italy, no where, so here is me just being me, with you, again, I will under stand if you do not want me, no other Nation does, and my older Brother does not count, after all he is Family, so here is me being me, with just you, scared you will tell me no."  
"I thought you were plaining to breaking up with me, I was never so scared, so as all ways I will be thrill to take you as you, I will would have you no other way, after being with a lie for far to long, I would have you no other way."  
"So what is your answer Arthur"  
"Yes, Ludwig I will marry you as you, I hope you will be happy with me just being me."  
"Yes Arthur that sounds like the best deal I even been give, just you Arthur, and I, Ludwig, taking each other as the other is."  
I saw my love Germany, raw with emotion, just for only me, as he spoke to me in the driver seat of his car, I never felt so love, as I did in that moment, I will never let that moment from my mind ever, that was the most perfect moment I ever had.  
Germany, crawled on to my lap, raw with lust, grinding his hard penis, against my hard penis.  
"Are you wanting some thing?" I asked Germany, in a teasing manner.  
"Shut up, and fuck me." Germany, told me.  
I sucked on Germany's, neck, as he pushed a button on his passenger seat, lay us both down, Germany, all ways has the best toys, Germany, and I took each others clothing off, the best we could, in the very tight space, Germany, lowered his tight ass, on to my hard penis, as I thrust up, I gripped his hips, enjoying the show, as he took what he want from me.


	11. Germany's, Fill In For My Own Documents

I the Nation England, had finally gone back to Germany, the Nation, and I's own Home, on my own Island Nation, Germany, continued to claim that our own Home should have both of our things in our Home, not just my own, or Germany's, things, but both of us, seeing how we are so opposites it took a while to find stuff to use that both of us like, but our Home is both of us now, I had been looking for my own Documents I keep here, about Germany, and I's Love Affair, I only kept those moments safe at our own Home, no where else, I do not trust any of the Nations under my self to keep it to them self, if Germany's, older Brother Prussia, the Nation, got a hold of any of my own Documents, he would use them as his cause to run me to the ground, my Lover Germany, would never get over that, he tells me it is fine to hurt over living, after all living is the hardest part about life, he tells me all the time he needs me to live, so I do, for him, I do.  
I had been looking around Germany, and I's own Home, for my personal Documents, about Germany, and I, I found my own Documents, on the book self in the small Library that Germany, was all ways adding more books to, he really enjoys reading, I normally do not add book marks to my own books, I thought it was odd these Documents had book marks added to them, I was sure it had be my Lover Germany, who had done it, due to the fact he wanted me to see some thing where these Documents were concerned, so I sat down, looking over the art Germany, had done of my self first, I knew he could draw, I just never thought it was this good, the art was of me a sleep in the Hospital bed, I had stay in while I was in my fake sleep, France, did art of me, yet his art of me was all ways cold, with out life, where I was concern, Germany's, art was soft, and gentle, in the art he did of me, I could tell he real does love me, for me, in that moment I felt like the luckiest Man ever, I sat read over the Documents Germany, wrote, they read as so.  
***  
Words Un said  
This is the hardest time in my long life as a Nation Germany, young Nation, as England, a Nation like my self, my reason for filling in for my Lover, is because I am in the Hospital Room England, is in, listening to his heart beat, I will not be any where else, there is no where else, hearing his heart beat, I at least know he is still a live, I cannot get my self out of his room, I can at least hear his heart beat which makes me feel better. His room has everything I need in it, a wash room attached to it, Prussia, my Brother a Nation, and Canada, a Nation, England's, son, and my Brother Prussia, Lover, odd true, right, the last two I ever thought would love each as much as they do, they have nothing in common yet, they still love one another. Prussia, and Canada, have been making sure I eat, tend to my needs as I listen to your heart beat, Prussia, tells me I am no good to you England, if I do not take care of me, if, no when you wake again my Love, I need to be well, or when England wakes I am no good.  
I hope England, does not mind me sitting, and writing in his own documents, I made sure to start in the last one England, had written in about me, I made sure to put that it is I Germany, who is writing for you England, there is as well as two pages between where you let off, I started, when you wake again England, I hope you will be fine with it, I even read over the Documents about my self, I hope that does not make you mad at me either, when you wake again, my Love, my England.  
I blame me I did not brake the doors down fast enough, this is my fault England, I cannot close my own eyes, forget sleep, at least I am use to going with out sleep, every time I see you falling off the roof, I all most caught you, my older Brother Prussia, had pulled me back on to the roof as I tried to go with you, I know when you wake once again you will be mad at me, England, you have ever right, I had not been able to keep a hold of your shirt, where I held you moments before my older Brother, had pulled me back, I let go letting you go it is all my fault, you still fell, America, a Nation your other Twin the Brother of Canada, America, who was thank full under you, England, to catch you, but it was not enough you still hit hard enough, you are now a sleep in this bed, in this Hospital room, where I am waiting for you to wake again, telling me, how up set you are at me, when you wake again, I did not see you being caught in America's, arms as you would have hit the pavement, my older Brother, was pulling me farther, and farther from you the ledge you fell off of, that way I was able to go with you, so here I am waiting for you to wake up again.  
I talk to you while you sleep, I was told by the Human Nurse you can hear me, it will help when you wake again, so I tell you every thing I was to scared to while you where a wake, when you wake again, I all so write all the boring things in your own documents, it helps keep me busy while I wait for you to wake.  
I told you every thing I been doing while you sleep, I wash your Uniform, I know it would make you happy, so I wash your clothing by hand, so please be happy with me, as well I made sure those fool Nation knew what we talked about every thing you get, and the others get, yet, while you sleep, I was hoping my yelling at those fools would wake you up, you all ways told me my yelling could wake the dead, well not a sleeping England, as I hoped, when you wake you will be happy with me I know you will.  
I cannot wait for us to have our un finished conversations as we did before, I know when you wake again, you will not mind that I finished those while you sleep, telling you all those thing I was to scared to tell you while a wake, all those words un said, when you wake again we will go back to being how we were, so you better wake up soon.  
I read your Documents out loud, England, it was just us, but I was hoping, it was the American's, idea, but I hoped you would tell me to be quit, as I never seem to be, I made sure to read every thing that happened between us, that you want to keep quit as well, but you are still a sleep, I would take a mad England, over a sleeping England, so please wake up all ready tell me off for my un needed loud self.  
I need you.  
Who else am I to fight if not you England, it is just the ending of the Second War, We still have a third one to star you, and I Germany, and England, there cannot be another with out you to fight, this is why I made sure to wash your Uniform by hand, so it is ready for you when you wake up again.  
Who else is going to fight with me if not you England?  
No one else will, just you England, you are the one who fights me no one else will, Canada will not bothered to fight me un less you tell him to, so really with out you there is still no one to fight.  
I do not work with out you, here to fight, I just do not work with out you.  
You England, and I Germany, are both different kind of sick this is why we work together, but until you wake up, I do not work.  
So you need to wake up my England.  
So I work once again.  
Please wake up all ready.  
I do not under stand why your two older Brother Ireland, a Nation, and Scotland, a Nation as well, they are not mad at me they do not blame me even a little for what happened to you, they told me to talk to you about that when you wake up once again, un less that ends up one of our un finished conversion, which is fine with me as well, if you leave me after you wake up again, that will hurt me a lot, yet I will under stand, your older Brothers tell me you never will leave me I need not worry about that ever, yet the thought of you leaving me scares me more then any other thought, but you will be a wake again, that is all that matters to me.  
I am guessing England, this is what the world calls love.  
Now I get it.  
***  
I took one of my Document Books Germany, had written in, I found Germany, in the wash room looking him self over in the mirror, I held up the Book I took with me that Germany, had written in, he looked ill for a moment, before his eyes glanced down, he rarely looks at me, he all ways remind me of a beaten Puppy, who just wants to make his new owner happy, due to the fact that his first owner had beaten him, for ever little thing, then tossed him out, with no under standing of what he had done wrong.  
"Are you done with me?" Germany, asked me, clearly fear in his tone, his eyes did not even lift a little.  
"You keep getting the oddest thoughts in that head of your, no you silly youth I am not done with you, well I am correcting those thoughts in that head of yours, my action are my own, so do not blame your self for any of it, you are my reason to live Ludwig."  
Germany, turned on his heels, bouncing up, and down on his feet, his show of happy was all ways cute, my silly Puppy, his now stormy blue eyes, his eyes colour had changed from those far to blues eyes, to more of a stormy blue, Germany, had finally figure him self out as a Nation, I love those colour eyes of his, they remind me of the first moment we met, on top of his older Brother Prussia's, the Nation, Mountain, he looked at me as though he was up to some thing, as his stormy blue eyes, locked on my own emerald green eyes, he step forward, as he moved to lift me up, so my legs were around his hips, he grip my ass in his hands, lifting me closer to him, so he could gently kiss me, as though he was scared he would brake me, no one who had ever taken what they want from me ever had been, my Lover Germany, was all ways so care full with me.  
All I thought was. 'He never took the lead ever, he would follows me when I take the lead with our own sex, yet he never starts it.'  
"England?"  
"Hmm?" I barely got that noise out, due to the fact of how much I was enjoying Germany's, up to.  
"Let me know if I do any thing to hurt you."  
"Ludwig you have never done any thing to hurt me, I trust you never will."  
I had no clue when Germany, and I had gotten in our own Bed Room, or when he gently laid me down on our own bed, I was to lost in his gently kisses, to even notice any thing else, he stopped kissing me made me pout for more, he lifted him self up so he was slightly over me.  
"I am just enjoying the view Arthur, you are all ways so wonder full to look at, all this time later, I still cannot get enough of you."  
Germany, had care full lifted my arms over my head, running his hands over my still dressed arms, I could not help but, tremble, from how good that had felt.  
"I did not hurt you did I?" Germany, asked me, quietly, his mouth very close to my ear. "Arthur?"  
"What?" It took my brain a moment to note, I was being asked a question. "You are not hurting me Ludwig."  
"Good."  
He next ran his tongue a long my neck, up to my ear, I gripped his hair, as I moan in pleasure.  
"You like that yes?"  
I forgotten how to speak English, so I move my head making it easier for Germany, to get to that spot, under my ear, I let go of his head taken a hold of our bed post, with both of my hands, waited for him to start once more.  
"I all ways woundered what you taste like, if you taste as good as you smell, I have to admit you taste better." Germany, told me, as he began to lick suck under my ear once more.  
He stopped after I was panting heavy in pleasure, a sound of displease followed, as he stopped.  
"Is some one up set?" Germany, asked me.  
Clearly Germany, was to far a way from the place he had been tormenting me, moments ago, yes you foolish youth, I am up set, I heard him laugh at me for a moment, before leaning back in tormenting my other side of my neck, in the same way.  
"I think I found your spot, I need to re call that for next for time."  
You need to keep going this time.  
"Is some one close from me doing that a lone?"  
Germany, took my ear in to his mouth, I could stop my self from cumming, in my own pants, I was still completely dress, when that had happened.  
"No worries old Man I will not tell any one what just happened."  
Just before I could tell my Lover Germany, off, his tongue found it's way under my shirt, began my torment a new.  
"I am not done with you yet Arthur."  
I spent the night being tormented by Germany, as he found all of my spots, as he kept calling them, I lost count of how many times he had made me cum, in my still on pants, he never even touch my lower half.  
"Arthur?"  
"Tired, need sleep."  
"It is not just me is it? Who thinks we fit together perfectly. Is it? I feel as you are like a puzzle peace I fit perfectly with."  
"No that is not just you, who feels that way. What are you doing now Ludwig?"  
"Taking your dirty pants off for you, un less you want to sleep in your dirty pants."  
I lifted up my leg to make it easier for Germany, to take off my pants for me, I could not get over how tired I felt, or relaxed, it felt perfect.  
"That better be all you are up to."  
"Tired all ready old Man?" Germany, was teasing me. "Did I best you at some thing else?"  
"I did not say that, do not get a head of your self, Boy."  
"No worries I will be nice, and let you have a nap old Man, then I will roll you over, and start my torment of you a new, until you admit I am the better, at this as well."  
"What do you mean, this as well?" I turned over until I was facing Germany.  
"Truth hurt old Man?" Germany, asked me, as he ran his hand a long my jaw line. "So soft, I really cannot get enough of you." Germany, told me, as he nuzzled in to my neck, breath deeply, as though that a lone made him happy.  
I just simply held my ever thing Germany, in my arms where he be long, as I fell a sleep.


	12. Germany' and I's Wedding

I the Nation England, was finally marring my every thing, Germany, the Nation, we were getting married in secret, yet we had a reason for us getting married to each other, just in case we were found out before, we got married, if any other Nation asked, we were going to tell them, that Germany, and I were getting married to stop all bigger Wars between us, to do what we can to keep the current peace.  
I stood before the mirror in my own Dressing Tent, where I was to dress, then head out to where my love Germany, was waiting for me, I was wearing my Kilt, I was very thank full my older Brother Scotland, the Nation, he had been kind enough to raise me as his own, after our Mother Nation had passed a way, Scotland, kept my Kilt that was a gift for my own Wedding day, I was thank full he had done so all these count less centuries, I did not wear my Wedding Kilt for my first Wedding with France, a Nation, I did not see the point back then, after all I was England, marring France, to protect both of our Nations, it just took me to long to realize I did not love France, I was in love with an idea not him, never him, there was no France, and I in our relationship, just me, I did not want to admit the truth, I did not want to admit the truth even a little bit, not until I met a little Wildling on top of his older Brother Prussia's, the Nation, Mountain top, that Boy had bugged me until I gave in just enough, that is all Germany, need to rip it wide open, he is very good at what he does after all, my only equal, now I was Arthur, marring my love Ludwig, so I was very happy that Scotland had kept my Wedding Kilt, did not listen too me when I told him, to be rid of it, I never warn it before now, yet it fit me perfectly, it had my own Nation's colours upon the cloth, a very lite green, my crest over my heart which is a white Unicorn.  
"Yours waits you, baby Brother." Scotland, told me. "Looking good by the way."  
I nodded at my older Brother Scotland, I followed him out side of my Dressing Tent, Germany, and I had agreed like every thing else we did together to make this about us, no one else, just our own, we were getting married in my older Brother Scotland's Nation, there was only two attending our Wedding as Witness to our Wedding, Scotland, my other older Brother Ireland, the Nation, this was about us after all, no one else, we did not want any one around to ruin this long waited Day, I know my older Brothers Scotland, and Ireland, would not ruin this day for either of us, this is why they were the only ones here, we both left our Dressing Tents, at the same time, walking next to each other, after all we are each others equal, so this is how we want this moment, I look my Germany, over, it was very hard to wait when all I want was to take Germany, now to our own Wedding Tent strip him, he look perfect in his own Uniform, I normally only saw him in his older Brother Prussia's, Uniform, never his own, he look well for a better world perfect, his own Uniform was forest green, with his own crest over his heart a brown Bear.  
"I do not look bad do I?" Germany, asked me, after we stopped next the Tree.  
"Perfect, as all ways." I told Germany, as I took his jaw, in my hand, rubbing his face, with my own fingers.  
"OI! Leave that for latter you to need to get married first, we are press for time, kids!" Ireland, reminded Germany, and I.  
Germany, had told me, we would need to marry under a Tree, this way all of his three Gods could be able to bless our own Wedding, the God of the Sky, the God of Water, the God of the Earth, this why we walked to the Tree, so we could marry there, I was lost in my love Germany's, eyes, as I held his hands in my own hands.  
Germany, had began our own vows to each other, as he ask me questions, that I answered, no lies here, and now, just truth.  
"Are you here to stay?"  
"Only if you confirm a time, and place."  
"What would be your last words?"  
"Not enough time in this world."  
"What moment do you cherish the most?"  
"All the moments we made as we became close."  
"Have you ever hated me?"  
"You are only my best Friend, and worst Enemy."   
"Do you remember the last time we touch?"  
"I remember ever thing that is in the name of love."  
"If I was dying what would you do?"  
"I would give up any thing to spend more time with you."  
"Is it possible though that we have live so far yet love so close?"  
"I cannot give you an answer that only time knows."  
Ireland step forward, with both of our Wedding Rings, Germany, and I bought for the other, the Wedding Ring I gotten Germany, was white gold, look like it was leaf vines, wrap around each other, Germany's, Wedding Ring he gotten me, was silver with a little bit of white, yellow gold on the front of the Wedding Ring, which had a Unicorn upon it, I love the fact he remembers these thing about me, Germany, and I put each Wedding Ring on their own ring finger, Ireland, nodded his head, at Germany, and I, he then step back out of the way so Scotland, could step forward, cutting lightly the in side of our right hands, so they would bleed just a bit, placing our right hands together, so Germany, and I were holding each other hands, as Scotland, twined our Family cloth, around our hands, our Family cloth were different shades of green through out it, just a little bit of purple, mix in to the cloth, marking our own Family as Nobles.  
"Sangue do meu sangue." Scotland, told Germany, and I.  
"That is Galician, and that means Blood of my Blood?" Germany, asked me.  
"Yes, that is correct." I told my now Husband Germany.  
I barely heard Scotland, telling Germany, and I. "Kiss all ready."  
I was all ready there, so I was really listening to my older Brother Scotland, I want every one to know Germany, was all my.  
"Oi Kids that is what your Wedding Tent is for."  
I did not let Germany, pull a way from our kiss right a way.  
After I had let Germany, go from our kiss, he said to me. "They are watching."  
"Let them, they wish they had some one as perfect as you back at their Homes waiting for them, lets make sure they know how much luckier I am then they are." I took another quick kiss from Germany, before talking to him once more. "We are married now, we can show off each other more, no worries you silly youth, I lead you, you follow."  
"Sounds fare to me."  
"Would you feel better going to our Wedding Tent?"  
"Yes I would feel better."  
"No worries Kids while you enjoy your Night After Scot, and I will keep watch, and if any one shows up we will scream like use less Bitches. Sounds good to you Kids?" Ireland, asked Germany, and I, not even waiting for us to replay.  
Ireland, turn his back on Germany, and I, walking in to the Woods, not really far from our Wedding Tent, Scotland, as well did the same thing as Ireland.  
Germany, and I walk to our own Wedding Tent, stopping in side of our Wedding Tent, so we could simply enjoy each other this night, as it was now here, as both of my older Brother Scotland, and Ireland, kept watch, as they told us they would, I ran my hand, a long Germany's, jaw, as he oddly start to cry, some thing he rarely ever did, I could help, but worry about what I did to causing his tears, it normally was my own doing.  
"What did I do now Ludwig?"  
"Nothing wrong this time, ever right. Where have you been?"  
I put Germany's, hand, over his own heart, my hand over is. "I been here."  
Germany, gently place his forehead on my own forehead. "What if they want us to pick up where our own War left off?"  
"How? You, and I, Ludwig, and I Arthur, Germany, and England, are now one, under the eyes of your Gods, and my own God, we are now forever one, they cannot order us to do any thing against the other."  
"What if I finally leave this life for the next life?"  
"Then I will follow your lead for once, as I know you do all the time with me."  
"Why am I so scared Arthur? This is not our first time together."  
"Maybe due to the fact that was Germany, and England, us as our own Nations, not us as Ludwig, and Arthur, this is new, I get it."  
I lay down Ludwig on our make shift bed, looking him over just enjoying the site of him.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Right now? Every thing is wounder full, I am allow to enjoy the site of my Every thing. I am not?"  
"I am really your every thing Arthur?"  
"And more Ludwig, you can drive me crazy with the site of you."  
I leaned down towards Ludwig kissing his lips, running my tongue a long his bottom lip, he tried to turn over so his back, was towards me, I stopped him.  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
"Turning over." Ludwig told me, as though I really was the crazy one here.  
"I have rules you should learn, and follow, first do not ever hide from me, now you are all mine, I want to see you, as all of mine, I want to look in to your stormy blue eyes, and get lost in them every time, no more hiding from me, Ludwig, no more, I need all of you."  
"Second?" Ludwig asked me.  
I leaned down closer to Ludwig's ear, whispering in to his ear. "Be as loud as you want mine, I want every one to hear our up to, know what we are doing, each other."  
"I think I can try to do that."  
"Very good."  
I took off Ludwig shoes pants as well as his boxers, leaving on his shirt socks, looking Ludwig all over, while running my fingers, all over his skin.  
"This is some thing else we both seem to do together."  
"Hmm?"  
"Driving each other crazy with want of each other."  
"Well nothing wrong with that."  
I ran my tongue all over his bare skin he taste as good as all ways.  
"Arthur?"  
"Want some thing?"  
"You . . . Now, I cannot take you taking your time right now." Ludwig clung to me, as though his life depend on it, as he spoke to me.  
"Is some thing wrong?"  
"Yes no I do not even know. Can you promises to all ways remember me, as I am here and now, this moment and every thing leading up to this moment, even if it is just in your wildest dreams?"  
"Lud, you are worrying me."  
"Please just remember."  
"What do you want me to remember?"  
"Why you fell in love with me."  
"I could never forget why I love you Ludwig, as for my dreams, they are all ways wild where you are concern, no worries. Are you better?"  
"Getting there."  
"How can I get you there my love?"  
"Can you make love to me?"  
"I can make love to you."  
I slowly entered Ludwig's tight ass, with my very hard for him penis.  
"I love those noises you make, those moans, now lets be a little bit louder with those moans of yours." I told Ludwig.  
I was thrilled when Ludwig had done as I told him to, I slowly picked up my pace, moving my penis, faster, and harder, in, and out of his ass, as he clung to me as though his life depend on that, I did not mind that he did that, I need him, as he needs me, I really am crazy for this wild youth, I do not know if I can make any one under stand how much I love Ludwig.  
I am not only crazy in love with Germany, yet Ludwig, they really are one, the same, Ludwig Germany, the Nation, here to truly torment me, yet at the same time he save me.  
"I love you Ludwig, never forget that."  
"I love you too Arthur, I will not forget, you are my every thing."  
Ludwig squeezed his all ready tight ass, tighter, around my penis, make me cum in to his ass, making sure I was not able to pull out my penis, from his ass.  
"I will never leave you Ludwig, Germany."  
"You better not ever leave me, Arthur England."  
Ludwig, and I spent the rest of our Wedding night, making love.  
I listened to far to gentle foot steps, walk a long the dirt floor of Germany's, and I's Wedding Tent, as I laid with Ludwig in my arms, on our make shift bed, I knew it was not my older Brothers Scotland, or Ireland, nore could it be Prussia, Germany's older Brother, my Family now through marriage, that thought made me happy, I marry my love Germany, even though some one got past my older Brothers, which worried me, I remind my self who my Family is my older Brothers would be as all ways just fine, I thought these thoughts, as I listened, to these foot steps coming closer, I waited for the right moment, until I took a hold of the one who dare enter our own Wedding Tent, with out asking, I did not care who it was, I was just piss at he un known Human, worried for my Ludwig, I gripped the wrist hard, making the Human cry out in, dropping the knife in their hand, holding Germany, tightly against my chest to keep him safe, all I want was him to be safe, I finally opened my eyes to see who dared to try hurt my every thing, I glared at none other then the Human Queen of England Elizabeth the Second glared right back at me.  
"Next time tell me of your up to England, makes dealing with your own clean up my Nation easier." The Human Queen Elizabeth the Second ordered me.  
"Next time."  
I let go of Elizabeth the Second, she put her hood back over her head, turned on her boot heal, walk out of Germany's, and I's Wedding Tent, leaving us a lone once more, I simply laugh loudly.  
"Arthur?" Germany, sounded worried.  
"No worries, that is just Elizabeth being her firry self, worry not that is just her way of tell us she is fine with this." I rubbed Germany's, back, as I told him this.  
I let my grip loosen on Ludwig so he could sit up on my lap.  
"What was your Human Queen Elizabeth the Second doing here?" Germany, asked me.  
"Jealous?" I tease Ludwig.  
"That is not the point." Ludwig snap at me.  
"I love you to Ludwig."  
"Do what you do, and talk your way out of this."  
"My Human Queen Elizabeth the Second, would have been here, to make sure I was making the correct choose being with you, and I do love you, these facts our important to Elizabeth, Elizabeth, and I our only Friends, no more then that."  
"I told you no talking your way out of this Arthur."  
I leaned over to the food tray next to us, picking up the food, feeding Ludwig. "Is it working?" I asked Germany.  
"I hate that it is."  
"You are going to have to meet the rest of the Noble Family now."  
"Now, now?"  
"No not right this moment yet, soon."  
Germany, had grabbed warm Honey pouring it on my chest, making me jump screaming loudly.  
"Good I want ever one in scream distance to hear." Germany, told me, as he leaned down running his tongue a over the Honey on me chest.  
"I am not sure if you are trying to punish me, or pleasure me."  
Ludwig simply grunted at me, as he continued his up to.


	13. Found Out

I the Nation England, had gone to visit my now Husband Germany, the Nation, my longest Lover, the only Nation who put up with all the things which are wrong with me, Ludwig Germany, I am not kind to him, I am nice to the other Nations, not him, I am scare he will leave me for another Nation, like all the other Nations did, he did not leave me, he works things out with me. Why? Well Germany, told me, he rather have the real me, then some one I am not, he will happy take me, for me, not some one I am not, my love Ludwig, informed me, he has his own problems, he is not perfect, so how can he hold my own problems against me, that would be wrong of him, so we will still have problems to sort through, yet at least Germany, and I are sorting these problems together, that is all he has ever wants, together, a Forever Friend, some one who is more than just sex, he been in a relationship that he was all ways correcting him self in, he was all ways to blame with Italy, Italy, did not work on him self, just Germany, it took Ludwig a bit to learn this not a real Relationship, not if he was the only one working on any thing, Italy, did not love Germany, Germany, was in love with Italy, which made it hard to leave, when all Germany, want to do was work it out with his long time Friend, yet Italy, did not want to, not really, it was all ways about Italy, not Germany, so leaving his long time Friend hurt Germany, a lot, in time he knows he will feel better for leaving Italy, yet that will take time, Germany, is happy he has my own arms, to borrow, at his weakest moments, that is both Germany, and I, that is why my love Ludwig will be just fine, due to the fact that he has my arms to borrow, if nothing else, Ludwig, and I will work things out together, due to the fact it is us together.  
Ludwig, and I both decided to tell all the other Nations at the next G8 Meeting, that it is true we are now married, I did not want to wait to see my Husband Germany, I could not get over the fact that was now true, I was thrill over that thought more then any other, so I could not wait until then to see my Husband, that would drive me even more crazy, I had to see him sooner then that plain moment, so I used my magic to port my self, to his under him self Nation, the one him his older Brother Prussia, the Nation, use to share as one, now Prussia, had talk Germany, in to taking the whole Nation under him self, no longer under both of the Brothers, as it all ways had been, my Adopted Twin Sons Mathew Canada, the Nation, informed Germany, that he gave all of Ontario, to Prussia, that way his older Brother Prussia, would not age, as a Mico Nation, after that moment Germany, agree to that, no sooner, I had gone to see my Husband, in his own Nation, un able to stop my self from doing so, I found a confused Germany, in his older Brother Prussia, office, going over the paper work for the up coming G8 Meeting, I walk around Ludwig, stopping behind him.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Germany, asked me.  
"You." I told Ludwig, leaning in close so I could talk to him in his ear.  
I rubbed my hard penis, against Germany's, hand, after I took a hold of his hand in my own hand.  
"In my older Brother Prussia, the Nation, I might add, Office?"  
"Your Office now, and your older Brother is not here at the moment, so you can have my cock, in your ass, all you want. Do you not like that?"  
Germany, elbow me in my chest, making a mad dash towards his Office door. "You are going to have to catch me first England."  
I jumped over Ludwig's desk running towards him, he just made it out side of his Office, before I got a hold of the back of his shirt, pulling him back in to his Office, closing the door once more, I lay on Germany's, back, weighting him down, he rubbed his ass, against my hard penis.  
"Does my bitch Germany, want some thing?"  
Before he could reply to my question, his office door open, a very piss off Prussia, on the other side, it took him two steps to get in between Germany, and I, he lifted me up by my neck, slamming me hard against the wall, cutting off my air, I was having a hard time just breathing, so using my magic, at that moment was out.  
"Problem with us Bitches, we travel in Packs." Prussia, told me, as he slammed me against the wall once more.  
"Brother." Ludwig pleaded to Prussia.  
"West?" Prussia, asked.  
"Can you let my Husband go? I want him to do to me as he was."  
"You married that thing?"  
Prussia, drop me, I hit the ground, not gently, coughing so I could breath once more, Prussia, turned his back to me, as though I was not even there, looking at Ludwig.  
"Yes, I did, so mind not trying to kill my Husband Arthur."  
"Every thing I was told?"  
"It is all true Brother."  
"Why did you lie to me about it?"  
"Because I love Arthur Kirkland England the Nation, I was worried after I told you about us, you would kill him all the same."  
"You are my baby Brother West . . . "  
"I know this, yet you raise me, I am more of your Child then your baby Brother Gil, I was worried you would learn the truth from me, kill the only one who of which I love, Arthur, because you would think I should have better, so in your mind killing my Husband would solve that problem, a dead England, is an out of the way England, problem solved, yet I love Arthur, I need him, I need his arms to hold me though the long nights when I am at my weakest, if you kill him I will follow him, he leads I follow, and I will follow."  
Prussia, took a hold of the back of Germany's, neck, gently place Ludwig's forehead against his own forehead. "Your happy is my happy baby Brother, I told you this before, if you are happy with that thing, I will try not kill it solving that problem." Prussia, let go of Germany, turning to face me once more. "Hurt my baby Brother, I really will kill you England." With that said Prussia, showed him self out of Germany's, Office, with out a back ward glance.  
I looked at Ludwig as his legs gave out from under him, Germany, all most hit the floor, I made it to him, holding him in my arms as he cried on my shoulder.  
"I thought my Brother was going to kill you Arthur." Germany, told me, as he began to cry less.  
"I am here I am a live, no worries my love, I am here. What can I do to make you feel better?" I asked Germany, as he clung to me in a way that let me know he was hopping for sex from me.  
"Take me back to my own Bed Room, make love to me."  
"Now? What about your Paper Work you were just reading over? I do not want your mind any where else but, on me, well I make love to you Ludwig as you want me to."  
"You know me to well my Love, it is my second read over, I was making sure every thing is all there as I want, need it to be." Ludwig informed me.  
I kissed Germany, so it would be easier to use my Magic to read his mind, so I could know what he wanted to go over on his own Paper Work.  
"All done now." I told Germany.  
"How?" Germany, asked me.  
"I used a Magic Spell on your to read your mind, it is easier to do to you when you are relaxed, which is why I kissed you right then."  
"Noted, next time I will make sure to think just dirty thoughts, loudly."  
"You normally do have those thoughts about us, which makes it harder not to have sex with you then, and there, I was only able to get what you what to go over for your Paper Work because, in that rare moment it was at the front of your mind, your are welcome."  
"What for?"  
"Finishing your Paper Work of course."  
"Mind staying out of my head."  
I licked Ludwig's before responding to him. "How else am I to know what you want me to you when having sex with you? Not like you tell me out loud, you like it."  
"I told you to stop that Arthur."  
"Yes you did yet, one tiny problem, you did not mean it Ludwig, you never really do. Do you?"  
Germany's, thoughts were dirty as well as loud, I know he wanted me to keep going.  
"You want us to take this to your own bed room do you not?"  
"I do, it does not matter now that my Brother now knows about us, that we have sex in my own Bed Room, I have had that want in my head for to long, I want you to make it true."  
I kissed my love Ludwig. "If that is what you want how can I tell you no." I told Germany, as soon as I was done kissing him.  
I use my magic to port Germany, and I to his Bed Room, I place my Husband down on his bed, looking around his room, before looking back at him once more.  
"I know you have a thing for reading, yet I did not think you mostly read Romance Books."  
Germany, hit my shoulder. "Problem?"  
"No, I do not have a problem."  
I could not help but, pick up one of his graphic Novels, I looked through the Book.  
"I got the Book at first, because of the fact you were my first to have sex with, I just want to see if you, and I were having sex properly, then before I knew it I was adding to the Books, I thought there had to be some thing wrong with me, no one wants me, I was sure if you been sober you would have not what me my first time either, I was so happy it been you, I thought if I told you then you were my first, you would not want me, you would stop what I so badly want, that chance between us would not happen, as I want it to so I did not tell you that about me, I got the graphic Novels, hoping to learn from them, I was a young Nation with a crush on a older Nation, I would pretend it was us, then when we met again, in your own Dungeon, you were sober, I was shock when you start to have sex with me that time, I am so happy you want me as much as I want you, we had sex right after, I am happy for that as well, I lost count of how many times we had sex in a row, before I left you a sleep in your Dungeon, I am happy you still want me as much as I want you."  
"You are not mad at me for that?"  
"I was up set, hurt when I heard about you, and France, nothing else, during my long lonely nights I remind my self you want me, so I at least had that, you have sex me with out a second though so that makes me feel more want, not less, so I am not mad at you for that, I am thank full you want me still."  
"Is there any thing you want to do?"  
"With you? Every thing."  
I slowly crawled over Ludwig. "I will see what I can do."  
I spent the night gently making love with my Husband Ludwig, more then ready to spend forever, and a day, making it up to my every thing.


End file.
